Frankenstein (film, 1910)
Frankenstein est un court-métrage d'horreur muet américain écrit et réalisé par J. Searle Dawley, sorti en 1910. Il s'agit de la toute première adaptation cinématographique de Frankenstein ou le Prométhée moderne de Mary Shelley. Synopsis Décrite comme "une adaptation libérale de l'histoire célèbre de Mme Shelley", la description de l'intrigue dans le Kinetogram Edison étaitAckerman, Forrest J, éd. (janvier 1964). "The Return of Frankens-ten". Famous Monsters of Filmland. No. 26. Philadelphia: Warren Publishing Co. p. 57. : Frankenstein, un jeune étudiant, est vu en train de dire adieu à son amour et à son père, alors qu'il quitte la maison pour entrer dans un collège afin d'étudier les sciences. Peu de temps après son arrivée au collège, il s'absorbe dans les mystères de la vie et de la mort au point d'oublier pratiquement tout le reste. Sa grande ambition est de créer un être humain, et enfin une nuit son rêve est réalisé. Il est convaincu qu'il a trouvé un moyen de créer un être humain des plus parfaits que le monde ait jamais vu. Nous voyons son expérience commencer et son développement. La formation du monstre hideux des produits chimiques flamboyants d'un énorme chaudron dans le laboratoire de Frankenstein est probablement la scène la plus étrange, mystifiante et fascinante jamais montrée sur un film. À l'horreur de Frankenstein, au lieu de créer une merveille de beauté physique et de grâce, il se déroule devant ses yeux et devant le public un monstre affreux, horrible et odieux. Alors qu'il se rend compte de ce qu'il a fait, Frankenstein se précipite hors de la pièce, seulement pour que le monstre difforme le regarde à travers les rideaux de son lit. Il tombe évanoui à l'étage, où il est trouvé par son serviteur, qui le ranime. Après quelques semaines de maladie, il rentre chez lui, un homme brisé et fatigué, mais, sous les soins affectueux du père et de l'amour, il retrouve sa santé et sa force et commence à avoir une vision moins morbide de la vie. En d'autres termes, l'histoire du film fait ressortir que la création du monstre n'était possible que parce que Frankenstein avait permis à son esprit normal d'être vaincu par des pensées maléfiques et contre nature. Son mariage va bientôt avoir lieu. Mais un soir, assis dans sa bibliothèque, il a l'occasion de jeter un coup d'œil dans le miroir devant lui et de voir le reflet du monstre qui vient d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Toute la terreur du passé l'envahit et, craignant que son amour n'apprenne la vérité, il ordonne au monstre de se cacher derrière le rideau, tandis qu'il entraîne à la hâte son amoureuse, qui entre alors, pour ne rester qu'un instant. Puis suit une scène forte et dramatique. Le monstre, qui suit son créateur avec la dévotion d'un chien, est follement jaloux de quelqu'un d'autre. Il arrache du manteau de Frankenstein la rose que lui a donnée son amour, et dans la lutte il jette Frankenstein à terre, là le monstre lève les yeux et, pour la première fois, affronte son propre reflet dans le miroir. Effaré et horrifié à sa propre image, il s'enfuit dans la terreur de la pièce. N'étant pas capable de vivre à part de son créateur, il rentre à la maison la nuit de noces et, cherchant la cause de sa jalousie, entre dans la chambre de la mariée. Frankenstein entrant dans la pièce principale entend un hurlement de terreur, qui est suivi un instant après par son épouse se précipitant dans et tombant dans un faible à ses pieds. Le monstre entre alors et, après avoir surmonté les faibles efforts de Frankenstein par un léger exercice de sa force gigantesque quitte la maison. Voici le point que nous nous sommes efforcés de faire ressortir, à savoir que lorsque l'amour de Frankenstein pour sa fiancée aura atteint sa pleine force et sa liberté d'impureté, il aura un tel effet sur son esprit que le monstre ne peut exister. Cette théorie est clairement démontrée dans la scène suivante et finale, qui n'a probablement jamais été surpassée dans tout ce qui est montré sur l'écran d'images animées. Le monstre, brisé par ses tentatives infructueuses d'être avec son créateur, entre dans la pièce, se tient devant un grand miroir et tend ses bras suppliant. Peu à peu, le vrai monstre disparaît, ne laissant que l'image dans le miroir. Un instant plus tard, Frankenstein entre lui-même. Comme il se tient directement devant le miroir, nous sommes étonnés de voir l'image du monstre reflétée à la place de celle de Frankenstein. Peu à peu, cependant, sous l'effet de l'amour et de sa meilleure nature, l'image du monstre s'estompe et Frankenstein se voit dans sa jeune virilité dans le miroir. Sa fiancée le rejoint, et le film se termine par leur étreinte, l'esprit de Frankenstein étant maintenant soulagé de l'horrible horreur et du poids dont il souffre depuis si longtemps. Fiche technique * Titre original : Frankenstein * Titre français : Frankenstein * Réalisation : J. Searle Dawley * Scénario : J. Searle Dawley, d'après le Frankenstein ou le Prométhée moderne de Mary Shelley * Société de production : Edison Manufacturing Company * Société de distribution : Edison Manufacturing Company * Pays d'origine : États-Unis * Langue originale : anglais * Format : noir et blanc - 1.33 : 1 - Cinéma muet|muet * Genre : horreur * Durée : 16 minutes * Date de sortie : ** États-Unis : 18 mars 1910 Distribution * Augustus Phillips : Victor Frankenstein * Charles Ogle : le monstre * Mary Fuller : Elizabeth Lavenza Production Dawley, qui travaille pour Edison Company, a tourné le film en trois ou quatre jours aux Edison Studios dans le Bronx, à New York."Q&A with Artist-Writer Frederick C. Wiebel, Jr". ZAMM. Parero Design Group La production a été délibérément conçue pour minimiser les aspects horribles de l'histoire et se concentrer sur les éléments mystiques et psychologiques de l'histoire''The Art of Adapting Victorian Literature, 1848-1920: Dramatizing Jane Eyre, David Copperfield, and The Woman in White''. Ashgate Publishing, Ltd. p. 116. ISBN 978-1-4724-2439-6. : Music Frankenstein était parmi les films muets plus tôt pour avoir une feuille de repère associée, fournissant l'accompagnement musical suggéré.Memoirs of an Obscure Professor. TCU Press. p. 87. ISBN 978-0-87565-557-4. De la feuille de repère''Film Music: A History''. Routledge. p. 38. ISBN 978-1-135-85143-9.The Oxford History of World Cinema. Oxford University Press. p. 186. ISBN 978-0-19-874242-5. : * Ouverture : Andante - "You Will Remember Me" * Jusqu'au laboratoire de Frankenstein : Moderato- "Mélodie en fa" * Jusqu'à ce que le monstre se forme : agitation croissante * Jusqu'à ce que le monstre apparaît au-dessus du lit : Musique dramatique de "Der Freischütz" * Jusqu'au père et fille dans le salon : Moderato * Jusqu'à ce que Frankenstein revient à la maison : Andante- "Annie Laurie" * Jusqu'à ce que le monstre pénètre dans le salon de Frankenstein : Dramatique - "Der Freischütz" * Jusqu'à ce que la fille entre avec théière : Andante- "Annie Laurie" * Jusqu'à le monstre vient de derrière des rideaux : Dramatique - "Der Freischütz" * Jusqu'à ce que les invités de mariage partent : Chœur nuptiale de "Lohengrin" * Ce qu'à ce que le monstre apparaît : Dramatique - "Der Freischütz" * Jusqu'à ce que Frankenstein entre : Agitato * Jusqu'à ce que le monstre apparaît : Dramatique - "Der Freischütz" * Jusqu'à ce que le monstre disparaît dans le miroir : Agitato Diminishing Les pièces comprennent "You Remember Me" de l'opéra La fille Bohème de 1843, "Mélodie en fa" de 1852, "musique dramatique" (probablement la scène "Wolf's Glen") de l'opéra Der Freischütz de 1821, la chanson de 1835 " Annie Laurie ", et le chœur nuptiale de l'opéra de 1850 Lohengrin. Statut de copyright Le film, comme tous les autres films diffusés avant 1923, est maintenant dans le domaine public aux États-Unis. Redécouverte et préservation Pendant de nombreuses années, on a cru qu'un film perdu. En 1963, une description de l'intrigue et des photos ont été découvertes publiées dans le numéro du 15 mars 1910 du catalogue de films, The Edison Kinetogram"Frankenstein-1910!". Famous Monsters of Filmland. No. 23. Philadelphia: Warren Publishing Co. pp. 44–45.. Au début des années 1950, une copie de ce film a été achetée par un collectionneur de films du Wisconsin, Alois F. Dettlaff, de sa belle-mère, qui a également recueilli des films."Step Aside, Boris: Edison's Frankenstein was first". Green Sheet. The Milwaukee Journal. p. 1. Archived from the original on 2012-07-12. Il ne s'est rendu compte de sa rareté que plusieurs années plus tard. Son existence a été révélée pour la première fois au milieu des années 1970. Bien que quelque peu détérioré, le film était dans un état visible, avec des titres et des teintes comme en 1910. Dettlaff avait une copie de préservation de 35 mm faite à la fin des années 1970. Il a également publié un DVD de 1000 exemplaires.Jackie Loohauis, "A Horror Pioneer on Video", Milwaukee Journal Sentinel, October 28, 1997. En 2016, la société cinématographique de l'Université de Genève a entrepris sa propre restauration du film, avec une restauration d'image par Julien Dumoulin et une bande son originale de Nicolas Hafner"Frankenstein 1910". Université de Genève., jouée sur un orgue Wurlitzer situé au Collège Claparède. La version restaurée du film a été diffusé le 10 octobre 2016."College Claparède Wurlitzer Turns 80". American Theatre Organ Society. Galerie Monstre de Frankenstein (Charles Ogle) 1.jpg Victor Frankenstein (Augustus Phillips) 1.jpg Vidéos thumb|center|250px Source * en.wikipedia.org * fr.wikipedia.org Références Navigation sur le Site (à venir...) Catégorie:Adaptations Catégorie:Films